


That Wasn't Goodbye

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: It is your wedding day.
Relationships: bo sinclair & reader, lester sinclair & reader, vincent sinclair & reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You breathed slowly, fanning yourself. You hadn’t eaten anything all day, but not because you were trying to fit into your dress or anything like that – it was because you had been so busy! All day, from the moment you had woken up had been about rushing around, trying to get everything in order for the party, only for someone to pull you aside and remind you that you had to be party ready as well.

So now here you were, squeezed into your dress, with about a pound of makeup caked on your face. Your bridesmaids were all rushing around, getting ready, and most of all, trying to get you to relax so you could actually enjoy your special day. 

In two hours, you would be a married woman. 

You sat in front of an open window, trying to let the breeze chill you. You had felt hot all day, and you didn’t want to walk down the isle with pit stains.

You were getting married at a vineyard, and it wouldn’t have been more beautiful. 

The room behind you suddenly grew silent, but you paid it no mind. Just a second of peace, that’s all you wanted. Maybe you were finally getting it.

“Hey there, beautiful.” A voice cut through the silence, and you spun around to see the Sinclair brothers at your door.

Bo leaned on the frame, his arms crossed. His usually sour face smiling at you. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back, his regular cap nowhere to be seen. Lester was grinning ear to ear next to him, glancing eagerly from you to Vincent. Lester was cleaner than you had ever seen him, his hair styled like Bo’s. His clothes looked too big, and you were willing to bet that he was wearing Bo’s clothes. Vincent was half hidden behind his brothers, ducking in and out of the hall nervously. You could see that he was wearing one of his sweaters, but this one had no paint or wax on it.

“Guys!” You cried, running over to them. Lester was the first to run out to you, pulling you into a tight hug. You laughed as he shook your back and forth excitedly.

“Hey, hey, knock it off, idiot.” Bo pulled his brother off of you. “She’s getting married, she doesn’t wanna stink like dead shit.”

“Aw, shut up and hug her too, Bo. You know you wanna.” Lester grinned, looking you up and down. “You look amazing!”

You laughed. “Thank you. Don’t touch me too hard, they basically sprayed a new face on top of my regular one for this.”

Bo chuckled, giving you a half-smile and giving you a one-armed hug. “You always look good.”

“You don’t have to force yourself to be nice to me just because its my wedding day.” You smiled, pulling him into a proper hug. 

Bo stiffened against you before pulling you tightly to his chest. “I’ve been known to be nice.”

You giggled into his chest, looking over at Vincent, who was still hidden by the wall. “Aren’t you going to say hi?”

Lester jumped excitedly, trotting over to Vincent’s side. “Well, since we weren’t invited to your wedding, we thought we’d drop in early with a present! From all three of us!”

Vincent nodded quickly, glancing around at your bridesmaids, who were all glaring down the Sinclair brothers from different parts of the room. You reached out, gently squeezing his arm encouragingly. “For me?”

Vincent nodded again, finally stepping into the room, a large painting in his hands. 

Eyes widening, you felt your chest tighten as you looked at it. It was a paining of you in your wedding dress, holding flowers out in a pasture. The painting was in a frame, the frame made of thick metal that had been bent in pretty patterns. All long the metal were little animal skulls.

You fanned your eyes to keep the tears from falling and ruining your makeup. “You boys made this for me?” You managed to squeak.

Lester grinned. “Vincent did the painting, of course. I collected all the bones and such.”

“How did you know what my dress looked like?” You turned to Vincent, fighting back tears with all your might.

Vincent glanced over to Lester, who happily took the opportunity to speak up. “You sent me a picture a year ago! I kept it for, um, reasons.” Lester cackled. “Even Bo pitched in!”

“You did?” Smiling, you turned to Bo.

He nodded slightly with the air of someone who was admitting something he’d rather not admit. “Yeah. Made the frame out of a fence.” Bo shrugged. “It ain’t much of a gift for someone trying to start up a life, but it’s…something.”

“You boys, you’re going to make me cry.” You kept fanning your eyes, sniffing slightly. “Vinny, Lester, Bo, I love you guys so much.”

Vincent carefully set the painting down by the wall, pulling you into a tight hug. You buried your face in his shirt, careful not to wipe off your makeup. Vincent ran his hands up and down your back, his hair tickling your exposed neck.

Giggling, you pulled away, looking at all of them. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t invite you boys, we were just trying to keep the guest list short so we wouldn’t go into debt feeding everyone.”

“We get it.” Bo shrugged. “We just wanted to wish you all the best and shit.”

You smiled. “I appreciate it so much. Thanks so much for this gift, I’m going to look at it every day until I die.”

Lester flashed Vincent a grin, and Vincent chuckled, lightly punching his brother on the arm.

You opened your mouth to tell them to stay, that since they were already here they might as well enjoy the wedding as long as they were okay with not having anything to eat at the reception, when your fiancé’s mother stormed into the room. 

“There you are!” She cried, giving Bo and Lester a death glare and pointedly walking around Vincent and standing as far away from him as possible. “You have to come with me at once, all the flower arrangements have been put together completely wrong.”

“Oh, well I can-!” You maid of honor stood, but she was cut off.

“No, no, this is something the bride needs to do.” Your future mother in law said, grabbing your hand. “Come with me.”

“Oh, well, uh.” You stammered as she pulled you out. You gave the boys a small wave. “Bye, guys.”

“They can show themselves out.” Your future mother in law called over her shoulder (either to the boys or to your bridesmaids) as she dragged you down the hall.

“Well, we know when we’re not wanted.” Bo shoved his hands in his pockets, giving a wink to the maid of honor. “Make sure everything goes smoothly, yeah?”

She nodded slightly, nervously glancing at Vincent.

Vincent grabbed Lester’s arm, pulling him out, Bo trailing along behind them. Once they were outside Bo pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

“Wish we could’ve seen the whole wedding.” Lester said, looking around at the venue. “Haven’t been to a party in years, maybe ever.”

Bo breathed out a puff of smoke, giving his younger brother a sideways glance. “She didn’t want us here, Lester.”

Lester frowned, turning to Bo. “No, she said it was because-.”

“Her family don’t like us.” Bo leaned on his truck, glaring at the vineyard. “And I’m sure his family fuckin’ hates us.”

“No, she wouldn’t-.” Lester started, but Vincent put a hand on his shoulder. Vincent nodded, agreeing with Bo’s statement. Lester frowned harder, looking between his brothers and back to the building. “No, no, she likes us, she don’t think badly of us.”

“But her family does, that’s the point, damnit.” Bo snapped. He pointed to Lester. “They think you’re a dangerous nasty hick, I’m willing to bet money they think I’ve slept with her, and Vincent-.” Bo gave Vincent an apologetic glance before taking another drag of his cigarette. “They don’t want a new bride to be hangin’ out with folks like us. At least we got a proper goodbye.”

Lester’s bottom lip started to tremble, a habit he’d developed as a kid to get out of trouble that he’d never shaken. He shook his head. “No, no, that wasn’t goodbye, she- she’ll want to see us again sometime after the honeymoon.”

Vincent wrapped an arm around Lester, giving him a half-hug. Bo’s approach was a little different.

Bo threw down his cigarette butt, stomping down on it to put it out. “Damn it, she won’t have time for us even if her new family didn’t hate us! She’s gonna be a married woman and make a million pretty kids, and she won’t want us around tainting them.”

Lester’s frown deepened, his lip trembling more. He shook himself out of Vincent’s arm, heading to his truck and slamming the door. It took him three tries to get the car started, earning a judgmental glance from a couple guests who were walking by. Finally, he pulled out, driving down the road, picking up dust in his wake.

Vincent walked over to Bo, punching his arm before getting in Bo’s truck.

“Ow, what?” Bo snapped, climbing into his truck as well. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

Vincent crossed his arms as Bo started driving away.

“I knew her man didn’t like us from the start, and she’s marrying him. And why not? He’s husband material. The three of us got no place in a regular life.” Bo rested his elbow where the window was, ruffling his hair to get it out of the slicked back style. 

Vincent kept his arms crossed, glaring down his brother. 

Bo glanced over at him. “What? You got somethin’ to say?” 

Vincent nodded, finally letting his hands drop in his lap, his head slumping. Bo’s eyes widened when he heard sniffing coming from the masked man.

“No, no, you are NOT crying over some chick you weren’t even with.” Bo snapped, reaching over and slapping Vincent’s arm. “Snap out of it!”

Vincent kept sniffing, looking out the window. 

Sighing, Bo rubbed his forehead, frowning as deeply as he could in an attempt to stop himself from crying as well. 

“I know, I know.” He finally said, wiping his nose on his sleeve, trying to keep the telltale signs of crying at bay. “I’m gonna miss her too.”


	2. Home

Bo stood in the kitchen, drinking a beer. The sun was beginning to set outside, casting the entire town in a soft orange light. He reckoned you’d be either wrapping up the reception or ditching the reception to run off to your honeymoon about now. Several empty bottles were on the counter. He wasn’t drunk yet, but he was going to get there if it killed him. And, on some level, he wanted to stay sharp enough to be angry.

It was a pretty day. Perfect one to get married in. Damn, you had been beautiful in your dress. 

He gritted his teeth at the thought of you smiling up at your new husband, dancing while all of your loved ones watched, approving of him. Approving of the man you decided you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

Bo pulled back his arm, rearing up to throw the glass at the wall, when the front door burst open, distracting him from his anger.

You walked inside, the sun reflecting off of your stark white dress, and for a moment, Bo thought you were a hallucination. Your hair was messy, and your make-up had been smudged as if you had been crying. You looked around the house when your eyes fell on Bo.

Straightening up, you waved slightly. 

Bo raised his eyebrow, waving back, wondering if he was drunker than he thought. “Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” You replied quietly.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment as each of you gathered your thoughts.

“We-. Where’s Vincent and Lester?” You asked, hovering in the doorway. 

Bo looked around, taken aback by the strangeness of the situation. “Uh, haven’t seen Lester since the vineyard, Vincent went down to his shop to art out his feelings and cry.”

“Oh, cool, cool.” You nodded, smoothing out your skirt. “I thought I’d run into Lester on the way here, but, I didn’t, so.”

“Yeah, well, he always turns up.” Bo gestured down at your dress. “That looks hard to drive in.”

“It was.” You laughed slightly. “The skirt kept getting stuck under the petals, I almost crashed, it’s not important right now.”

Bo finally stepped forward, moving closer to you. “Now, if memory serves, didn’t you have something going on right about now?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I had plans, but, they fell through.” You giggled slightly, crossing your arms. Your expression sobered up as Bo got closer. “His mom told me she hated you guys.”

“I could have told you that.” Bo chuckled.

“She pointed out how it made him feel that I was hanging out with three men in my downtime. And I thought that it would suck if he hung out with three women all the time, so, I put him out of his misery and let him go.” You said.

Bo raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Now, call me crazy, but that seems like a big deal.”

“It was.” You admitted.

“And you realize none of us are the marrying type.” Bo continued. “I myself always thought polygamy sounded fun, but not with my brothers involved.”

“Don’t be crude, Bo, it’s not a good time.” You snapped, crossing your arms. “I don’t want to live without you guys.”

Bo scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say. 

Vincent said all that needed saying when he screamed, making the both of you jump. Vincent barreled past his brother, pushing Bo out of the way and pulling you into a tight bear hug. 

“Vincent!” You cried happily, hugging him back.

Vincent kept crying out sounds that almost sounded like speech, twirling you around, getting your dress tangled up in his legs. His mask slipped off as he twirled you, but he made no move to fix it.

“Vincent, I missed you too.” You giggled, kissing his forehead while he was still holding you up in the air.

He pulled you tightly to his chest again, shaking you happily before setting you back down. He cupped your face, frowning when he saw your running mascara. He rubbed his thumbs over your cheeks, wiping off your makeup.

Vincent hugged you to his chest again, tucking your head in the crook of his neck. He felt so warm and safe.

“(Y/N)!” Lester screeched from outside, making all three of you jump.

Lester ran up to you, his formal clothes still on, but now covered in dirt and mess. He rammed into you and Vincent, knocking the both of you to the floor. Vincent grabbed the back of your head to stop you from hitting it on the hardwood.

Lester was openly crying on top of you, hugging you tightly. “You’re here! Why are you here!”

“I’m here to say, silly.” You smiled, lightly shoving his shoulder playfully. “Why did you just try to kill me and your brother?”

Vincent grunted in agreement at your statement, as the two of you were sitting directly on his stomach.

“Because I’m happy!” Lester grinned through his tears, hugging the both of you and laughing. “If you ever try to marry someone else again I’ll put a dead rat in the cake!”

You laughed, untangling yourself from Vincent and hugging Lester instead. “That seems completely fair.”

Lester cried into your hair, the sounds he was making a strange combination of laughing and sobbing. Vincent wrapped his arms around the both of you, patting Lester’s back in encouragement.

Lester looked up at Bo, smiling. “Come on an hug her, you know you want to!”

Bo rolled his eyes. “Fine. You’ll regret it.” He sauntered over to where all of your feet were before spreading his arms, and falling on top of you like a bag of cement.

“Ow!” You screamed. Vincent’s mouth opened in a silent cry of pain as the air he just got back was burst from him again. Lester kept laughing, as he was the least hurt by Bo’s fall. 

“You son of a bitch!” You laughed. “That hurt!”

Vincent nodded, slapping Bo on the back of the head. 

Bo laughed, joyfully and openly, wrapping his arms around everyone. “I love the lot of you, you annoying assholes.”

“We love you too.” Lester grinned. “I think Vincent is dying.”

Vincent weakly flashed a thumbs up, making all of you laugh more, none of you making the first move to leave the happy dogpile you had made.


End file.
